Meredy
Meredy was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she is a member of Crime Sorcière, an Independent Guild. She is voiced by Saori Gotō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Bryn Apprill in the English version of the anime. Appearance Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short pink hair, and light green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white. n X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is quite wavy, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature and calm girl. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Her demeanour also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humour as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense '(マギルティ＝センス ''Magiruti Sensu): The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feels pain then the others will as well. But besides this, the magic of Maguilty Sense is also extremely empathic as it does not merely connect only the senses as Meredy herself mistakenly thought but also the emotions and feelings of the people. After 8 years of her debut, Meredy showed that she had finally gained more power and a greater understanding of her magic to where she could use it to combine her Magic Power with that of other mages (like Juvia). * 'Sensory Link '(感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work. * 'Three Spread Sensory Link '(３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them. * 'Maguilty Sodom '(マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body, by directly striking the target's sense of pain. * 'Maguilty Rays '(マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents. * 'Maguilty Water '(マギルティ＝ウォーター Magiruti Wōtā): Combined with Juvia's aquatic magic, Meredy attacks the enemies with an infinite discharge of energy blades mixed with powerful water wave. '''Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to receive several of Juvia's powerful water attacks, and still remained capable enough to push through with the battle. Immense Endurance: When Capricorn evacuated everyone from the airship of the dark guild, locking them up in the bubbles to open them and let them land all healthy and safe on the island while he was flying, Meredy proved to be able to land on the island at many meters in height almost untouched. Immense Magic Power: As a child, Meredy was noted by Ultear for her magical potential. Even mages with magical powers developed at level S as Erza Scarlett and Juvia Lockser were surprised by the remarkable strength of her magic, with Erza calling it "strange" and is hesitant to fight her. In the year X792, Meredy's power grew to the point of enabling her to magically connect to a whole continental population. When exerted, her Magic Power is pink in color. Unison Raid '(ユニゾンレイド 合体魔法 ''Yunizon Reido): Although it was not officially admitted, it is implied that the ability to cast '''Maguilty Water's spell with Juvia is partly due to this ability. External Links * |fairytail|Fairy Tail}} * |villains|Villains}} Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Benefactors Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Fairy Tail Heroes